


Dragon Cry

by NW101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Devil May Cry 5 (Game), F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NW101/pseuds/NW101
Summary: Yang committed too many sins at the cost of her loved ones' lives. Hers too have been thrown to hell. Her dying wish granted her a second chance to relive the life she failed to achieve.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> They say dragons never cry. They were ferocious creatures. Heartless even. But Yang will let the world know, that she is unlike those greedy dragons told from storybooks.
> 
> Let the dragon cry once more!

_Yang laid flat on the grass. Her dull lilac eyes watching the clouds go by._

  
_“Yang!”_

  
_She looked. Lilac met natural silver. Yang quickly shut her eyes and turned away, as if she feared to be blinded by those mirror-like orbs._

  
_“Are you okay?”_

  
_“I'm okay.” Yang lied. “Just leave me alone.”_

  
_“No!”_

  
_“No?”_

  
_“No!” Ruby pouted before tackling the seven year old girl to the ground._

  
_“What the—Rubes?!”_

  
_“I’m not leaving you until you're okay!”_

* * *

Yang laid on the barren land. Her wounds bleeding without stopping. Her prosthetic arm worn and broken in pieces. Rusting into nothing.

  
She didn't care about what happened to them.  
They’re probably dead. And maybe she would be joining in the death march as well. Staring at the red sky, she remembered her childhood. She remembered how she lived it. With Ruby in it.

  
She laughed. She laughed so hard as tears came out of her eyes. Then her voice slowly turned hoarse, and coughed out blood.

  
She continued to stare at the red sky in silence. The laughing ceased. But her tears didn't. Before she knew it, she was crying.

  
Of all things she went and met and fought against, she only remembered Ruby.

  
Seven. That was how old she was when she learned about Summer and Ruby. It was around the time before Summer left. Before Summer died.

* * *

_“We should tell her.” Summer suggested that morning._

  
_“Tell her what?”_

  
_Neither she or Taiyang noticed Yang peering behind the door frame. She listened as Summer answered._

  
_“About her mother.”_

  
_There was weight in those words. To Yang, they were heavy. Summer wasn’t her mom?_

  
_“Summer, we’ve talked about this—”_

  
_“So what? We're going to continue this charade?” Summer questioned him. “Let her go about her life without knowing the truth?!”_

  
_“Why is it so bad to you?” Taiyang argued._

  
_“Tai, if we don't tell her, she will know sooner or later on her own. She'll get hurt.”_

  
_“She won’t.” His voice spoke darkly. “I’ll make sure she will never know about her.”_

* * *

From time to time, Yang wondered if his promise was out of love. Or was it out of grudge?

  
That must be it, she thought.

  
Whenever her eyes turned red, and looked at Taiyang, he always turned away. If her father were still alive, he would start denying her assumptions if spoken out to him. Actually, she didn't blame him for having such feelings. But she wished he should just let go of his hatred.

  
After all, her own mother left for a good reason.

  
And she found out too late.

  
She could see blue sparks surrounding her. Is this what she would see before she die?

  
“Heh, kinda reminds me of Weiss.”

  
Ever since she met her, Weiss have always been cold to others. So she gave her the nickname Ice Queen.

  
Maybe Yang was harsher than her. Whenever the heiress ridicule her little sister or bossing around, Yang would internally want to punch her in the face. But she never knew how her heart turned cold by a selfish and greedy father. Abandoned by her mother who chose wine over her children. Her eldest sister tied with military by choice. And her youngest brother being prophesied to be the next heir of their family creed.

  
Somehow, Ruby was able to melt down that ice cold heart. It would take guts and patience to do something like that. Especially when she was dealing with Weiss.

  
Yang never saw Ruby being this friendly, compassionate and determined to help someone such as the likes of Weiss Schnee. She have watched the young heiress who throw daggers with her cold blue eyes, slowly transforming into a gentle princess with blue lukewarm eyes that reminded her of the ocean.

  
Ruby just... changed her.

  
Before Yang knew it, Ruby was suddenly surrounded by friends. Too many friends. Yang was proud at her sister's achievements. But at the same time, she couldn't remove what her heart have been carrying whenever she sees her with them.

  
Now, she understood what it was.

  
_“Are you okay?”_

  
Yang spoke. “No, Ruby. I'm not. I'm not really okay.”

  
She was jealous.

  
She felt her eyes drooping as her head turned to her right. Amongst the small pillars of blue crystals lying about, she saw the sun finally rose. Her eyes blurred by her tears, causing her to see two suns.

  
_“I really want to believe you.”_

  
“You don't have to, Blake.” Yang said, her voice fading. “Because you were right.”

  
Even if she swore she didn’t mean to hurt anyone and never will. Even if she said she was innocent, she still ended up killing someone by her own hands.

  
She even hurt Blake.

  
“I’m sorry...” More tears flooded from her eyes as she stared into the sun.

  
Her team changed into better people than they were before. Yang, however, turned into the worst version of herself.

  
“I wish... I can go back... And set this right...”

* * *

_Thunder clapped at the distance as rain poured harder. It frightened Yang. To hear it booming across the dark covered sky. So she ran as fast she could. To hide from this madness._

  
_“Yang!”_

  
_She froze._

  
_“Yang, where are you—AH!”_

  
_“Ruby?!”_

  
_She turned. She couldn't see Ruby anywhere in this darkness._

  
_Lighting struck again. She saw a glimpsed of Ruby kneeling on the ground, crying._

  
_“Yang!!!”_

  
_Should she... go?_

  
**_“..set this right.”_ **

  
_She blinked. She looked at where Ruby fell. And the tree beside her, that was about to fall on her as the storm broke it down._

  
**_“..set this right!”_ **

  
**_“RUBY!”_ **

  
**_BAM!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, for this story is not entirely covered nor it follows the canon story of the show. Well, maybe a few from the canon are included in here.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> -NW101


	2. Back in the Past

Patch. An island home to small families such as the likes of the Xiao Long household. Taiyang thought living here would be boring. But Summer convinced him to start their family there, while also adding that it has a lot of space for his training routine.

  
For once, he should never doubt his leader. His wife. She was right. Patch only has a small town that only reached less than 50 acres. The rest of the area were habited by trees but that was totally okay with him. Like Summer said, those chopped wood could make a decent set of dummies.

  
“Good morning Tai,” Madame Mallory greeted him as he walked by the town.

  
“Morning Mallory,” he greeted back, offering his hand to her. “Do you need help with those? They look heavy.”

  
“Oh stop,” she, wearing an amused smile, swat his shoulder with her free hand, the other held the said groceries. “You're too kind.”

  
“You know I am.”

  
Most townsfolk here rarely used vehicles, and they rather prefer walking or use carts and horses. The neighbours were kind enough to help him and Qrow build the log cabin as well. Mallory wasn’t one of the builders. Oh Oum no, she was a kind and simple woman, and in fact, really old. She had no muscle to be able to lift more than her own weight. But Patch have boasted that she was known as the best healer this island could ever have. Flattery brought her nowhere for she was very humble.

  
Her line of field was brought into light the moment she asked Taiyang.

  
“How is your daughter?”

  
He paused, glancing at the log cabin that he and Qrow, which was not too far away.

  
Right. His daughter...

* * *

_“It sure rains a lot today.”_

  
_Taiyang was in the kitchen that day. He was making dinner until he heard the door slammed open. Summer called for him. He swore he heard Ruby crying. So when he turned around, he saw Summer carrying something. Someone specifically._

  
_It was Yang. Her eyes were closed. He froze when he saw it. Blood trailed down from her forehead._

  
_Ruby came behind Summer. Her clothes looked ragged and she has scratches all over her arms and legs. Her face was crunched, perhaps flinching at the sting of her tears covering fresh wounds around her cheeks._

  
_“Daddy! Yang isn't breathing!”_

  
_Her cry snapped him from his stupor. Immediately, he dropped everything._

  
_“Stay here.” He told them, taking Yang from Summer._   
_He didn't need to hear Summer’s response. He already left for Mallory._

* * *

_Yang wasn't in danger. That was a huge relief for him. What didn't really ease him a bit was his daughter's injury. Although Mallory managed to tend the wound, Yang was bleeding a lot of blood the whole time._

  
_“What happened, Tai?” Mallory asked._

  
_“I... I don’t know.”_

  
_Only Ruby knew what happened that day._

  
_When Summer brought her to Mallory's place the next day, their daughter ran around the house. Both the parents tried to catch her. She was too fast. Too fast that she may have surpassed the human capabilities. What baffled them more, utterly terrified, her small body turned into scattered petals. She flew up to the ceiling, and nearly knocked the antique chandelier causing her to fall onto the couch. Her small body back to normal._

  
_“Ruby!” Summer quickly went to her side._

  
_“How in Remnant did she—"_

  
_“Her semblance.”_

  
_Taiyang jumped, glancing at Mallory who stood by the doorstep of her home wearing a stern look. She looked at Ruby who was held by Summer, then to Taiyang. The blonde man swallowed. She didn’t look too happy, and he didn't know why._

  
_“I know you both want your daughters to be aspiring huntsmen. I'm not against it.” Mallory said, her voice raising after each word. “But to unlock their Aura?! Ruby is barely seven.”_

  
_Taiyang stared, then turned to a confused but also suspicious Summer to gauge an answer. “Did you?”_

  
_Summer narrowed her brows. Wording two syllables. “Did you?”_

  
_“I didn't!” Taiyang raised both his hands in defence. He flinched when his wife's glare deepened. “I swear I didn't! If I wanted to, I would've talked about it with you—"_

  
_“If none of you didn't, then how did she gain super speed?” Mallory asked._

  
_Summer couldn't respond. Even Taiyang himself couldn't. Who in the world could possibly unlock her Aura? Qrow? But he already took off to stay at Vale for two months._

  
_Ruby murmured. Her face hidden in Summer's cloak as she grasped it with her hands._

  
_Summer looked at her with a concern frown and asked gently. “What's that sweetie?”_

  
_Ruby muffled under her white cloak. None of them understood a word she said. Taiyang walked over to them, and placed his hand on his daughter's back. He motioned his hand in circles, noticing the girl shaking uncontrollably._

  
_“Ruby?”_

  
_Finally, Ruby looked at him in the eye. Her silver orbs almost lost its grace in puffy red and watery tears._

_“Is Yang going to be okay?”_

_Both parents looked at the healer. Mallory, about to give her assurance, had her mouth open and eyes widened in shock._

  
_“I’m okay, Rubes.”_

  
_Hearing the familiar voice, Taiyang and Summer looked behind them._

  
_What they saw left them speechless._

  
_Standing at the doorstep to the patient’s room, was Yang. With bandages wrapped firmly around her head. But that wasn't what they're looking at._

  
_Her long hair, was glowing in bright gold like flames. Not just that, there was something else._

  
_“...are those wings?”_

  
_Summer pointed out the question before he did. She too was bewildered at the sight. But she seemed, attracted. Even Taiyang couldn't help but stare at the thing unfolding behind Yang's back. He watched it stretched out, and noticed there were also claws._

  
_He stopped staring when Yang looked at him. Not just him. Summer and Ruby too._

  
_Without warning, the young girl ran to them and hugged them. All three of them wrapped by wings made of flames. Taiyang felt no burn from them. They were warm._

  
_Ruby was the first to hug Yang in return. She didn't stop sobbing. “Yang, I'm sorry!”_

  
_“Don’t apologise Ruby.” Yang assured her, although her voice sounded like crying. “I did what big sisters do.”_

  
_Taiyang was confused. But Summer seemed to know, for she embraced the girl who she knew as her step daughter. “Just don’t do that again. There are other ways to save someone, rather than putting your life on the line.”_

  
_The blond girl sniffed, nodding before she looked over Summer's shoulder to see Taiyang. He didn't see lilac._

  
_He saw red._

  
_They were pure as Raven’s. But it was unlike how Raven expressed anger with her own eyes. Or how she mocked people or scare them with just a glare. These eyes weren’t glaring. They glowed with fondness and longing. He immediately realized he was looking at his own daughter._

  
_Yang was never Raven. She will never be like her. The notion hurt him, for he now understood what he had been doing this whole time before he even married Summer. Before Ruby was born._

  
_And up to this day, he still neglected her because she reminded him of Raven._

  
_He didn't notice the tears coming out of his eyes. Until he saw one of her wings gently shedding them with its claws._

  
_Yang smiled._

  
_“I love you, Dad.”_

  
_For once, he prayed that this chaotic world would let him have his moment with his daughter right now. Because he has missed so much time with her._

_He hugged Yang back. Crying. “Love you too, Yang.”_

* * *

He already sent Mallory to her house. He looked over to his home not too far away, and saw Ruby coming out from the door with glee. Yang and Summer followed in pursuit, both carrying what seemed to be baskets of dried laundry.

He could hear them singing from this distance. His older daughter seemed to have the loveliest tune which balanced their little song.

Taiyang smiled. “Always my little sunny dragon.”

* * *

Yang looked.

Amongst the trees, there was a black raven with red eyes watching. None of her family noticed it. Only her, saw it coming out of a small red portal.

Her lilac eyes bore into the familiar red that she once knew back in that dead time. The black bird still hold that stern look. But Yang knew better. For she knew where those eyes landed.

Her blond hair was cut short, which was tied in a short pony tail. Her golden locks moved to the left side of her forehead, leaving a red gash exposed.

She closed her eyes. A small smile was formed in her lips as she opened her eyes.

Red met red. However, Yang's eyes were gentle and loving. Back then, these eyes of hers presented anger. She now knew her Aura wasn't limited to just one emotion.

The bird seemed shaken. It turned its head, squawking and covered its beak with its wings.

Yang laughed.

"Yang!"

"Coming!" She turned back to the bird. She waved at it, her smile still pure and bright.

"Take care, _Mom._ "

* * *

_Despite Mallory's prowess as a healer, earning a big red gash on the forehead was inevitable. So when Ruby complimented that she would look better with it by getting a haircut, she tried her best not to laugh when Summer said._

_"I don't think Yang would like that."_

_Of course, she wouldn't forget how she was overprotective with her hair. But maybe this time, it won't be so bad after all. Because this would be the biggest step for Yang to set things right._

_I'm going to do this in a Bellabooty fashion, Yang chuckled at her own bad joke. Yeah. That would do._

_Deep down, she still missed her._

_"Yang?"_

_She turned to them, and smiled._

_She will see her again just like before. For now, she will have to wait for that day to come._

_"Actually, that's not a bad idea."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra~ :)
> 
> -NW101


	3. Huginn

_Three years later…_

It was almost winter in Patch. Farmers already gotten their bountiful harvest last week, and have planted onion, shallot, and garlic seeds today. A lot of lumberjacks and a handful of huntsmen from town went into the forest to chop up for wood.

Among the huntsmen was Summer.

"Are you going to pick up Yang, Summer?" One tall huntsman asked the woman in white.

She replied with a smile. "Yes, I believe she may be somewhere at the cliff."

"Don't you think it's dangerous for her to be left alone in the woods?" One of the huntsman asked in concern. "I mean, there has been a lot of Grimm lately. One of our scouts reported a Major Ursa sighting yesterday. "

"Well, she is hardly left alone these days." While saying this, Summer frowned. "But the increase of Grimm activity is definitely concerning."

\---

Cliffside Forest was the only known woodland with a variety of denser trees in Patch. It surrounded the north-western part of the town, and considerably close to the port and the ocean on a scraped bedrock and a cliff hence where it got its name.

As Summer walked in the woods, she heard faint shouts at the distance. It sounded like someone was fighting, but Summer trusted that they weren't hurting each other.

The voices were getting louder as soon as she reached her destination.

Before her, in an open field, two people clashed at each other.

"Hyaa!"

One of them, presumably Yang who seemed to have a red balloon over her chest, was throwing fists at certain directions.

Her opponent, was a masked figure equipped with a long wooden sword and also had a red balloon, dodged some of her fists. Several fists grazed her gauntlets and shoulder. However, the next one, which what look like a hook, was deflected with a feint from the wooden sword.

The figure then proceeded to jab Yang on the stomach with a free arm. Causing Yang to fall. Almost. She pulled the figure's arms and proceeded to do a flip back throw her opponent to the ground.

The figure, however, landed without any problems after adjusting the positioning and footing while doing so. Then she rushed forward.

Already, Yang flipped back up. Out of nowhere, a black left wing sprouted from her back. Using the wing length and the claws gripped onto the ground, Yang moved away just as the figure did a left slash. A right black wing shot out from her back and caught the wooden sword with its claws.

The figure had no time to react as Yang kicked to the side of the figure's waist.

The figure staggered. Nearly off balance. And Yang was so close to pummel her to the ground.

**_Pop!_ **

Until she was stopped by something hard. She looked down. Her white training shirt was covered with red paint. Pointing at her chest was a tip of a wooden sword. The masked figure apparently squated and had her right arm stretched out, holding the wooden sword in a vice grip.

Yang groaned as she stepped back and lowered her fists, but still smiled nonetheless. "So close."

"I don't know about you, but I thought you were too cocky earlier."

Yang glanced up at the figure.

There was a blink behind the mask, but the way those red eyes shone underneath it gave Yang a boost of confidence. Even when a hand gripped on her shoulder, was enough for her to feel at ease.

"You almost had me there."

"Yeah, almost." Yang chuckled. "But next time, I'll definitely beat you."

Yang didn't need the figure to unmask for an expression. Knowing her, Yang could tell she was making that catchy dare devil grin.

Like mother, like daughter.

"I'm looking forward to that."

* * *

"I see you two had fun."

Summer stood by smiling at the duo who have noticed her presence after their little sparring. Yang, whose wings faded into ashes, simply ran towards her, while Raven walked behind the blond teen.

"How long have you been watching?" Raven asked.

"Not long. I just came to see the end of your spar." Summer caught Yang in a hug, and petted her blond locks.

"You were amazing out there, Yang."

Yang scratched her blushing pink cheeks, chuckling as she looked at Raven. "Well, not as amazing as M-- Raven."

Raven looked at Yang. Her red eyes soften under the mask. With sharp eyes, that tiny detail didn't go unnoticed for Summer.

"With enough training, you might actually beat me in seconds." Raven put a hand on her hip. "Unless you want to laze on the couch and watch cat videos the whole year?"

"I, uh-- how?"

Summer couldn't stop herself from giggling as she watched her poor step daughter stammering under the questioning gaze of her former teammate.

Raven shrugged. "I just knew."

"And as the saying goes, mothers know everything."

Her statement caught Raven's attention. Although she didn't respond, her red eyes held no denial.

* * *

"Will you come with us for lunch?"

They were almost close to their house. Raven happened to be escorting them there, and planned to leave after that. Until Yang asked her before she could do so.

Even with the mask on, the way Raven glanced away was close to hesitance.

"..at your house?"

Yang nodded.

Summer clasped her hands together. "Why that's a great idea, Yang!"

Raven glared at Summer. Well, she knew it wasn't a glare. Knowing Raven, she must be wearing that usual expression "How is that a great idea?!"

"I mean, certainly you must be hungry, right?"

Raven looked at Yang, and sighed. "I appreciate your concern. But…"

"But?"

"..I might be intruding--"

"You are not." Summer shouted. Both blood daughter and blood mother jumped in surprise.

Summer took a deep breath, and looked at Raven in the eye. Raven felt conflicted and caught off guard by the sudden beggingness her natural silver orbs withheld.

"Just, please consider?"

Raven went silent.

Having enough of the silence, Summer was about to coax her until Yang placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Mom." Yang looked at Raven, smiling sadly. "If Raven's uncomfortable then it's fine."

Summer watched her step daughter entering the house. As she saw her closing the house door, Summer immediately realized she and Raven were left outside.

She looked at Raven one last time. Silently contemplating, she sighed.

"Raven. Whatever it is that has been going on with you, I can't say I understand."

No response.

Yet, she continued on.

"I do know you wanted--space?" Summer rubbed her arm, uncertain about the word. "But please stop pushing us away. Especially Yang."

After the incident, Yang became much livelier than she could remember. She also acted patient and being a great big sister to Ruby. She have been helping Summer with house chores, and done a fair share of weight lifting objects and hand to hand combat training with Taiyang.

With the newly additional limbs such as her wings, Yang could have flew since day one. But she couldn't. She didn't know how. So, she was only limited to climbing up to tall trees using the talons.

Until by some miracle, Yang was able to fly that next morning. But only on a lower height. That didn't falter Yang's big grin. She was happy, and hopeful.

Summer thought it could have been her wanting to fly higher. But the sight of a certain raven amongst the woods of Cliffside Forest watching, brought one truth.

"She needs you, more than she needs me. Even Taiyang needs you."

As the silence thickens, she turned away. Not until Raven finally spoke.

"Why?"

Summer looked at her. Silver eyes met hesitant and doubtful red eyes.

"..why are you helping me reconnect with them? Why are you helping me when you finally have his heart?"

It didn't take long for Summer to answer. No, her answer have been simple and she always carried it in her heart.

"As much as I was jealous of you, and how happy I am being married to him," Summer smiled. "It didn't change the fact that you are still my best friend."

With that, Summer left her there.

Raven still stood, watching her former leader, her own best friend, entering the house. She didn't know how long she stayed in that spot, staring at the cabin house. Finally, she left.

Not forever.

* * *

The next morning, Summer was at the kitchen cooking for breakfast.

Taiyang already woke up early and left the house in a rush. He did leave a note, saying that there was an immediate meeting with the Patch officials. It left her wondering if he could actually stay awake and listen to talks with an empty stomach.

While thinking about making him a big buffet when he returns home, Summer stopped what she was doing.

_**Croooaaak** _

A red flash within the room. Once it died, Summer turned around.

Sitting on one of the dining chairs was Raven. She even had her mask placed on the table, allowing Summer to see the shy and embarrassed look on her face.

It was unlike Raven to act like that, which was amusing to Summer.

Raven seemed to have read her thoughts as she eye rolled and scoffed.

"Don't look at me with that face."

"What face?" Summer tried to act composed, but her own smile gave her away.

"That smug face," Raven crossed her arms, her Raven-like grin broadened, "which says I knew you would come."

"And you did." Summer chuckled and looked at her fondly. "You always do."

She could see the expression soften on Raven's face.

Raven bit her lip. "Taiyang…"

"I know," Summer nodded. "Take your time."

Raven smiled.

A loud yawn caught both of their attention, their eyes saw a sight of a certain blond at the door way.

* * *

Despite her blond locks being cut short, she still had a messy bed hair after waking up.

Yang wasn't much of a morning person before. But for personal reasons, waking up early became a part of her daily routine.

"Morning, Mom."

Yang greeted Summer, and made her way to the fridge.

"Morning, Raven."

She opened the fridge, and was contemplating what to get. Yang paused.

Wait, what?

Yang did a double take and turn around to see an amused Summer, and a bashful smiling Raven.

Raven.

Her own biological mother is in the house?!

Yang pinched herself. Raven was still there. So she wasn't asleep. She was awake the whole time.

Summer couldn't help but laugh. "Well good morning, Yang."

Even Raven chuckled. "Good morning, Yang."

"W-wha-what?"

"Raven wanted to come by and eat breakfast with us." Summer looked at Raven with a smile.

Raven nodded and turned to Yang, wearing a nervous smile. "If that's okay with you?"

Yang didn't give her a response, but a hug seemed suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot going on when it came to Raven's character. Although RT presented her as a bad mother figure and a coward, I have been skeptical about what her role is supposed to be in Yang's character arc.
> 
> The title Huginn, is a reference to one of the two mythological ravens of Odin in Norse mythology. I presented Raven here as Huginn for a reason, which will be revealed in later chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading the update.
> 
> \- NW101


	4. Huginn Part II

It became very frequent when Raven came to the Xiao Long house again. The woman always asked Yang if she could eat with them for breakfast. And when she was allowed, Raven would indulge her and Summer with stories of her adventures of previous day. Sometimes, she brought up old experiences during her four years at Beacon. Some of them were her embarrassing moments, in which a sly smiling Summer had pointed out with a hook.

"I don't remember that ever happened."

"You remembered nothing." Raven countered, arms crossed.

Summer eye rolled, smirking and gave her a dish of eggs and bacon.

"Yeah, right. Like you were never scared of spiders."

"Again, I don't have arachnophobia--"

"Then explain to me _again_ , why you hacked our dorm beds in the first place."

"Wait, what--" Yang laughed, almost choking on her food. "So, you actually tried to hack a spider with your sword?"

"N-No. I was just training."

"You're a poor liar, Raven." Summer shook her head. "Who would train in a dorm?"

Whenever the conversation has gotten intense, Yang often feared that a fight would break out between the two women. One time, she saw both huntresses had an intense glaring contest. She didn't know how they went to that, Yang only entered the kitchen unaware. Her worries would later dispelled by laughter. Raven's was the loudest.

Her biological mother, casually interacting with her step mom has been a bizarre sight. Summer was supposed to hate Raven since well-- a fight between second wife and ex wife had been a classic trope. Thankfully, it never happened with these women. There was no hidden bitterness in all of their conversations.

Yang should have wondered why they were acting like best friends. But for now, she was content with this.

Every morning, Yang grew relatively closer to Raven as they spent their time together over breakfast. She even changed her sleeping schedule in an early notice, waking up upon Raven's arrival.

Until Yang noticed something.

"You're pretty early."

Yang froze at the voice. She almost didn't recognize it.

"Um, yeah. I am."

"Well, is there anything important to wake up at this hour?"

Slowly, she looked up to the staircase. She could feel her throat moving down spiral, as she saw her dad standing at the floorboard of the second floor.

"Nothing." Yang answered quickly. "Nothing really. I was just going for an exercise."

"Oh." The surprised look on Taiyang's face didn't hide the suspicion in his eyes. "The usual?"

"Well, not the usual." Yang mentally stopped herself from stammering. "I found something from the internet that might support my aerobatic skills--I mean, bird flying."

His blank but intense stare and silence were nerve wracking for Yang. She didn't remember having any arguments with him. Actually, there hasn't been one arguement with him at all after she got back in time. Yang wasn't so sure if this would be like one of them from her previous life.

She hoped not.

Yang held her breath for what felt like an enternity, waiting for a response or reaction from her father.

Taiyang spoke. "Don't believe in what the internet tells you."

She nodded nervously.

"Okay."

Taiyang didn't leave the house this time. The officials gave him a whole week break from work. So, the whole family ate together. Well, not entirely. It was right after breakfast that Yang tried to look where Raven would usually perch on a branch near the window.

She wasn't there.

And as days slowly went by, Raven still hadn't come for breakfast.

And Yang knew why.

* * *

Summer felt the intense atmosphere as soon as she entered the kitchen. At the corner of her eye, she could see Taiyang reading a newspaper which labeled "Vale Times." Yang, on the other hand, was cooking what seemed to be pancakes.

It seemed normal. Yet, the silence was disturbing. Even Yang, who noticed her arrival, gave her a lopsided smile.

"Morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Yang." Summer nodded, then turned to Taiyang. "Good morning, honey."

He didn't divide his attention from the newspaper, and greeted her nonchalantly, "Morning, Summer."

Summer frowned, but didn't say anything. Glancing at the clock, it was 6:30 am.

She looked at the window, expecting Raven to--

Wait.

Taiyang is still here. She turned her gaze to the said man, who seemed to have a deep interest in a certain passage. She glanced at Yang, but the blond teen already focused back to her cooking task. Her shaking hand was close to almost drop a pancake.

Summer took her hand. She made a soft smile when Yang looked at her questioningly, nervous.

"Let me take care of that." She told her. "Do you mind if you go get your sister?"

She could see the lilac eyes glancing at the blond man as Yang obliged with a nod.

* * *

This week, Taiyang went for a random errand. It wasn't from his work, and he couldn't say what it was. He only said he would be gone for a long while.

Yang didn't ask. Even she couldn't bring herself to say her usual goodbye to him. As she watched him disappear from sight, did she notice a big raven perching on a branch.

She too, saw him go.

* * *

Despite Raven entering the kitchen, morning greetings already went to silence in a matter of seconds. The only distinct sound was the sizzling oil of eggs and bacon that Summer began to cook. Raven and Yang merely sat together by the dining table.

Not once did Raven say a word the whole time.

Yang glanced to Summer. Her step mother was still cooking. But a glance from her silver eyes delivered a message. She too was worried. It left Yang wondering how this woman could still care for her blood mother even after-- whatever really happened between them and Raven's short marriage life with Taiyang.

"Um, Raven…"

"..hm?"

Raven's eyes lacked of the mischief, vigour, and fondness that Yang remembered from their previous mornings, leaving a blank and distant look. Her response that was ten seconds late and the quick blink, made the reincarnated huntress worried.

Yang bit her lip. "Are you… I mean, do you still not want to meet Dad?"

Raven hadn't respond. But Yang did see a reaction. There was a pink glow in her right eye. It was faint but the emotions behind it along with her left eye, seemed to slowly become visible for Yang. Guilt. Sadness. Hate. Longing. And lastly, fear. Yang could have sworn she saw herself in there.

"Your father and I," Raven muttered, hesitating, "were not in good terms before."

"Stop with the lies, Raven."

The duo glanced to Summer. She had settle down her apron on the counter, and took a hold of two plates filled of her course along with Yang's leftover pancakes.

"You know that isn't how it went when you first dated with him."

"But we argued--"

"Sure, sure. There were arguements," Summer cut in, and placed the food before Raven. "Debates, actually. Who has the best fighting styles. Brawn and honour. Remote tactics. The one time Tai said you're not real after telling him that X-Ray doesn't exist--"

"Well, that's stupid--" Yang tried not to laugh, earning a playful smack on the shoulder from Raven. But the woman was smiling, just a little.

"Show some respect."

"But despite all of that," Summer's voice brought them to her attention. She wore a soft smile. "There was not a moment that you grow tired of him."

Yang glanced to her mother, remembering all of their previous morning talks. Most filled with her old memories of Beacon along side of Summer's. There were also her days with Taiyang. From what Yang remembered, Raven had this blank expression whenever Taiyang was brought up into light. Now, when Raven became open of her thoughts about him, her eyes glazed with endearment.

Raven, bashful, coughed. "Except for his puns."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yes. His puns. By the way, do you know who has his bad humour now?"

Yang tried not to cough in her drink. Sadly, Raven noticed with narrowed eyes like a hawk glaring at an inferior being.

"Do you mean--"

"Okay," Yang struggled with a fake a smile, taking her empty dish to the sink. Attempting to leave the table. "I'll wash the dishes--"

"Yang!"

Apparently, Raven understood before she asked the question. Yang cutting her off, along with an excuse confirmed her suspicions and had to grab her shoulder, (also careful with the plates Yang was holding) while talking about disciplining her poor daughter's humour.

Summer laughed as she watched her step daughter feeling powerless to Raven's strict and hilarious antics.

"Mom?"

She stopped laughing. Yang and Raven froze.

"What are you laughing about?"

The three slowly turned, and saw young and innocent Ruby in her red and black pajamas.

Ruby yawned, rubbing her eyes as the groggy silver orbs glanced towards nervous and wary red eyes of Raven's.

It must have been her vision still adjusting to the full rise of the sun that she spoke. "Why is Uncle Qrow wearing a dress?"

A beat passed. Then another. Until when the third came, Yang guffawed with full blown laughter.

"Hahahaha," Yang choked and clutched both of her sides, laughing with tears in her eyes. "Oh my Oum--"

Summer also giggled and saw Raven's cheeks dusted in pink. Although she chortled, Raven had no idea how her predicament ended up being recognized by Summer's kid as her hopeless younger twin brother.

"Wha--What's so funny?"

Ruby, rather than feeling awake, felt even more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused as Ruby was here--well, I doubt there is one soul who didn't know about Raven and Qrow.
> 
> Leave a kudo if you like this update. If you're expecting something or have any suggestions leave a comment. Thank you for reading!
> 
> -NW101


	5. Reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this took me a long time to write. I had a mental block here.

While Yang and Summer introduced Raven to Ruby, the woman in question felt a little nervous. She flinched when the small girl turn to her.

Ruby looked at her closely. Natural, and curious silver eyes fully awake staring at Raven's red eyes. Most of her facial appearance came from Summer's traits.

The small girl looked down. Her eyes beamed and mouth widened in awe at the sight of a sheathed sword strapped to the side of Raven's waist. Raven didn't know she was looking at Omen, but Yang and Summer caught her staring.

Ruby pointed. "Is that a katana?"

Raven blinked. Her eyes glanced at her weapon, then back to Ruby. "Yes?"

"Can I see it?"

"Huh?"

"Ruby--"

"I wanna see it--"

"Ruby, no!"

Summer laughed as Yang hurriedly caught Ruby in her arms, preventing her from getting close to Raven. The little girl squirmed in her grasp, whining as she tried to free herself.

"Yang, let me go!"

"No can do, little sis."

Raven looked on, confused.

"I think you should hide Omen next time," said Summer.

"Why?" Raven glanced to her.

"She'll try to disassemble it."

"She'll what--?!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Ruby to know about Raven's relationship with Taiyang and Yang being her step-sister. Nonetheless, she accepted her.

Surprisingly.

Raven allowed Yang to take Ruby with her to their usual spot. It was an opportunity, as Summer quoted, for Ruby to get to know her--

"Second mom," Raven facepalm. "Geez, sometimes you can be so annoying, Summer. But…"

She looked towards the girls who were sitting beside her, talking. She and Yang took a break from their sparring, secluded themselves under a tree and Ruby, who saw all the action, began making a long narration of how "awesome" they were.

Yang laughed and rubbed her little sister's head, who also giggled.

Raven smiled.

She wondered, if she could try to talk to him again.

* * *

_"Why are you here?"_

_Taiyang stood by the door frame with an ominous aura radiating from him. His tall and large build seemed frightening as of an Ursa Major. Even his blue eyes, and gnashing teeth seethed with anger._

_Raven didn't know how to respond. She was too stunned to think up a statement. Her hand held the handle of her katana. Ready to defend herself if the man would attack her._

_Then she paused. Would she really hurt this man? Could she really hurt him? Kill him out of self defense?_

_Not waiting for a response, Taiyang already stomped his way towards her without her conscience and grabbed her wrist. Raven winced at the tightness of his grip._

_"Get out."_

_She didn't look carefully at his eyes the moment he entered the room. When she did, she shivered at their coldness. Perhaps, scared at the fury behind them. Scared at the image of a once heart broken man._

_She was not ready, Raven realized. She was not prepared to have an actual confrontation with her husband this soon. Taiyang seemed ready however, to strangle her with his own hands._

_"I--"_

_She looked down. Shame was all she felt._

_He let go of her wrist, bringing her attention back to him. But his expression remained the same._

_"I do not want to see you in my house, or anywhere near my family." He seemed to be controlling himself, as if to prevent his anger from causing any more problems. "Do you understand me?"_

_Raven gulped. "But--"_

**_"JUST GET OUT!"_ **

_Taiyang huffed, glaring at the still shock figure of Raven before he looked away._

_"..just get out."_

_With a shaky breath, Raven turned and opened the windows. She took her mask, then glanced back to Taiyang. The man didn't bother to look, breaking her heart further. S_ _he put on the mask, her eyes watering beneath it without realizing it._

_"I'm sorry."_

_In a red flash, she was gone. Taiyang didn't even look at the fallen black feather on the floor._

* * *

"Raven."

Her mind came back to the present, and saw Yang who had a concerned look on her face. Not only her, Ruby as well.

"Are you okay?"

Raven breathed. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Yang took hold of her hand.

Raven paused, and spoke hesitantly, "I… I felt something was wrong, so I went to check on you."

Yang knew what she was talking about. She urged her to continue.

"When I came, I heard people talking." Raven said, "they said a young girl got injured because she was trying to save her little sister."

Ruby fidgeted, looking at the visible red mark on Yang's forehead. As if sensing her guilt, Raven reached out her hand patted her head, making the little girl look at her who smiled genuinely.

"I have to admit, I was surprise when I saw your aura unlocked on its own. But your injury got me worried." Raven continued, "so I went to your house and…"

"...and?"

Raven bit her lip. "Your father wasn't happy when I arrived."

"…"

"…"

"…Ma."

Raven looked at her in confusion.

"Can I call you that?"

"Um," Raven took back by surprise but nonetheless answered, "sure."

"..I know you left me and Dad when I was 3. While Summer has already been the best mom, I always wonder why you did that."

"Sometimes, I started to hate you." Yang continued, "thinking of you as a bad mother who never cared about her kid. I even thought that the reason you left me was because I'm useless."

Yang slowly smiled.

She swallowed. "Do you… still think of me as that? A bad mother."

Yang shook her head. "From what I'm seeing now, I don't think so."

Raven looked at her closely, seeing her eyes flashing warm red. It never failed to amaze her how her daughter still cared for her, but she seemed mature as well.

"Me neither!"

The two of them turned to Ruby. They forgot she was listening to their conversation.

"I mean, you came back to make sure Yang is okay, right?" Ruby didn't notice their surprise looks so, she went on. "Sure, I understand Dad. Being left out isn't really good--"

"Hey now sis," Yang intervened. "No one left you out."

"I know." Ruby turned to Raven, "which is why Raven shouldn't be left out."

"Huh?"

Ruby raised both of her arms, beaming. "Why not have her come over for Christmas?"

* * *

Taiyang wasn't so sure what was up today. The passed few weeks were rather normal but strange. Summer got herself busy, with something. And he had no idea what.

Yang and Ruby were acting odd as well. They barely spoke to him. They even begged him to leave the house, saying they were making a surprise for him. So he secluded himself at an inn.

If it was a surprise, then it was not meant for his eyes to see. But...

"..it's not even my birthday today."

He doubted that would be the case.

When Christmas arrived, Summer called and told him that he can come home.

_**Later that night.** _

"I'm home!" Taiyang called, closing the door behind him. "So, where's this surprise…"

As soon as he entered the living room, he trailed off.

There was a big pine tree set up at the corner of the living room. Christmas lights and decor hanging by its numerous branches, with presents lay before its wake. There were four people surrounding it. But there was one person out of the four that he least expected. He didn't pay attention to the familiar dash of red petals flying towards him, and nearly lost his balance.

"Daddy!"

Ruby hugged him. He returned the gesture, too tight to her liking. She turned her head, but she couldn't see his face.

He was still looking at Raven.

Raven already switch her gear with warm clothes, a red ugly sweater to be exact, yet she still shivered at the tone of his voice. His expression was even colder.

"You..."

Yang internally grimaced when she saw this unfolded. Her eyes shifted to Summer, who was equally worried, nodded to her. With a deep breath, she stepped forward and moved to her Raven's side. She grasped her mother's hand, in which Raven glanced to her.

"Dad."

"Yang." He saw her move on a defensive stance. He watched until she grabbed Raven's hand. "Do you know who that woman is?" He asked.

Yang gulped. She could see Ruby shaking in their father's arms. He was rubbing her back, as if to keep her warm. As if assuring her that she won't get hurt. But he didn't seem to realize that his current demeanor was the cause. "Yes."

"Do you know what she did when you were just a toddler?"

"..Yes."

"..Then why are you--"

"What she did, doesn't matter to me." _Not anymore._

* * *

_"Raven?"_

_The flames grew hotter that it was hard to breathe, Yang coughed out the smoke she inhaled from the fire. The ceiling began to fall apart; the debris and dust dropped to the ground. The woman lowered herself, closing her eyes, coughing._

_"..Yang."_

_"Don't worry, I'm getting you to a doctor--"_

_"..it is too late for me."_

_Her eyes opened to the sound of her name. Scared and lost lilac eyes met dull red eyes. In her arms, was the woman who she was looking for her whole life. The one who left her and her father. Her armor, already worn out from countless battles, did not save her from an assault of another maiden as she lay there, bleeding. Yang shook herself out of her stupor._

_"What are you saying?! You'll make it! You'll--"_

_As she rambled in panic, a bloody hand touched her face. She stopped._

_Raven was smiling, genuinely. Yang didn't think of how she looked similar to Qrow, nor how she looked a lot like herself. She seemed so, at peace. Yet, sad._

_Slowly, Yang placed her hand on hers, squeezing it gently. She didn't realize she was crying._

_"I... only wished for you to live. That's all I... ever wanted..."_

_Yang watched life faded from her eyes as they closed themselves, and a tear fell from them. Her breath stopped. Her hand in hers went limp. Her body felt cold against her own._

_"..no..."_

_Yang placed her forehead to Raven's. Her shoulders quake uncontrollably. "No, no, no, no... please, no..."_

_Tears did not cease to fall from her eyes which glowed in red flames._

_**"MA!!!"** _

* * *

She tightened her hold on the woman's hand-- _her mother's_ hand.

"..just give Ma a chance, Dad. _**Please**._"

Raven felt her grip tightened around her hand, and noticed Yang shaking. She looked like she was about to fall apart, yet she still stood her ground while she faced towards Taiyang. It was as if she was defending her. _This is **my daughter**_ , Raven realized.

"Yang..." She silently squeezed her hand in return. Yang stopped shaking. She watched her shoulders slowly drooped, relaxed. For Raven, it was like she herself was at ease as well.

"She's right, Tai." Summer stepped in, and placed her hand on Raven's left shoulder. "She's not here to hurt us. She would have done that a long time ago. At least, hear her out."

Taiyang wanted to speak. He felt a slight pull on his hair. He looked at Ruby. "What is it sweetie?"

"..Can you put me down?"

Hesitantly, he gently placed the child onto her two legs. When he did, he was taken aback by Ruby dragging him to them. "R-Ruby?"

"I want you," Ruby spoke, "and **_Ma_** to get along."

"What?"

"I already accepted her as my second mommy." Ruby, timid but nonetheless serious, took Raven's left hand and had it intertwined with Taiyang's. "So, make up!"

Raven looked at the child then to Taiyang. He looked speechless and so at lost. Taking a deep breath, Taiyang glanced to her when she spoke, "I know what I did, was anything but harsh and unforgivable. Maybe, I was selfish. Even now."

She looked directly to him in the eye. "But that does not mean I'm here to break this family apart. And I'm not taking Yang from you by force. I'm here to stay."

"You can hate me all you want, I deserve it. But if there's anything I can do to win your trust, just tell me."

"..."

"..."

"..I don't think there's anything you can do."

The three have mixed shocks.

"Dad--"

"Tai--"

"But--"

"But," He raised his finger, signalling them to let him finish. Sighing deeply, "just be a mom." He smiled helplessly. "That's all."

Raven couldn't tell what expression he was making. But the way he worded it sound genuine. She smiled in return. "Okay."

Summer looked on, happy that they were going to make a fresh start. Ruby shouted with glee, making everyone laugh. As for Yang, she never thought this would happen. Just watching everyone getting along, alive even, made her feel a tremendous amount of joy.

"Well, I hate to burst our little happy world," Taiyang paused. "Did you smell something burning?"

"I thought you're going to say," Raven impersonated herself as Taiyang with a very deep voice, "Let's open the presents."

Yang and Ruby snorted.

"I don't sound like that!"

"But you are thinking about it, right?"

"Well, I do wonder," Summer breathed in the air, her face frowning in confusion. "Did we add too much coal to the fireplace?"

For once, Yang began to think that they forgot something. Her memory became clear when she saw smoke coming from the kitchen.

"..Aw shit, it's the stove!"

"Yang!" 

"Did you just--"

"Yang said a bad word!" Ruby pointed accusingly.

"Never mind that," Yang dashed between the adults and headed straight to the kitchen. "It's the damn stove!"

"Oh dear, it is!"

"Quick, get a fire extinguisher!"

"Agh, where is it?!"

"I was sure i put it in the bathroom--"

"Why would you put it in there, Tai?!"

"Oh no, my cookies!"

* * *

In the end, the fire was already extinguished. Even if Ruby's first homemade cookies were burnt as charcoal, it didn't upset the young rose. Nor it didn't sour the mood that the whole family shared together. They were content and complete, almost. Raven looked down, smiling fondly at Yang who fell asleep on her lap, snoring lightly, and Ruby, who followed suit, slept on her older sister.

Taiyang looked at her silently.

"..Did you mean it?"

Raven glanced towards him.

"Are you really going to stay?"

Raven silently thought to herself. She already knew what she said. She couldn't take it back. Neither she could back this out.

"She is going to stay."

The two of them turned to see Summer walking back from the kitchen. In her hands were two hot mugs of coco.

"We're not Team STQR for nothing."

Taiyang nodded, and as he turned to Raven his face faltered when he saw her frown.

"Qrow... I haven't been in contact with him."

"Neither did we." Summer huffed, handing the mugs to her two teammates. "We tried calling him. Even send him messages if he's going to visit us for this Christmas."

She sat between Raven and Taiyang, sighing. "Sadly, no reply."

"..I see..."

Taiyang looked away hesitantly, before he finally placed his hand on Raven's.

Surprised, she looked at him.

"I'll... try to convince him." Taiyang smiled.

"So, am I!" Summer puffed out her usual leader vibe. "As leader, I won't hesitate to beat some sense into him."

They were showing so much care and endearment that Raven couldn't help but cry. She gently gripped on not only Yang's shoulder, but also Taiyang's. "I-I really don't deserve you guys..."

Summer scooted closer and hugged her best friend. She too, was crying. Even Taiyang made silent tears for the first time as he carefully moved himself and embraced his former teammates and the kids. His family. _**Their family.**_


	6. The Red Goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. But it's still an update. :D

_The wind howled through the night, his white skin frigid cold. He shivered under his breath. Gripping the sack over his shoulder, the young boy made his way down the empty street then into the slums of Mantle._

_The slums were crowd full of people. Miners in their dull gray clothes pushed carts full of loads of Dust that they mined somewhere deep underground. The guards with top hats and white uniforms stood in the vicinity. Their stares were cold as a blizzard, silently watching over any movement. As if they were looking, waiting for someone to make a mistake. Every one of the miners has odd animal traits. When one guard looked his way, the young boy shuddered under his gaze._

_The guard's eyes looked at the boy from foot to head. Worn-out gray clothes covered with snow and red hair almost turning white, save for his small black horns. The guard scoffed in disgust at the sight._

_"Get to work!"_

_The young boy quivered his lips but did not say anything._

* * *

_His feet felt cold, and arms ached from his mining work as he reached out for the nearest cart. Making sure no one saw him, he tried to rest for a couple of minutes._

_"AH!"_

_A shout spooked him from his peace._

_"Get back to work!"_

**_Crack!_ **

_He turned to see one of the guards whipping a girl mercilessly. Her gray clothes and black ears identified her as a miner. She cried in pain._

_"Please stop! Please!"_

_The young boy felt his blood boil when he heard the guard laughing._

_"You want me to stop?" He sneered. His eyes stared down the poor miner girl beneath his cap. "Animals like you don't get to tell us what to do--"_

_He raised his whip. "Because you are all **ANIMALS**!"_

**_Crack! Crack!_ **

_"Get back to work!"_

_The girl continued to weep. Her small form looked helpless against the guard's brooding. The whip cracked harder against her back, leaving deep cuts._

_The young boy gritted._

**_Crack! Crack!_ **

_Slowly, the young boy picked up his shovel. He dashed forward and screamed._

_The guard turned to the sound. The last thing he saw was the boy in red brought down the shovel to his head._

**_SPLAT!_ **

* * *

_"So, is this how you treat your superiors?"_

_The young boy blinked. He was not in the slums but a room, painted in white. The guard was nowhere, especially the girl. In their place was a man dressed in a pure white double-breasted suit with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket. He was fair-skinned and had black slicked-back hair and cold blue eyes._

_"What happened to her?" The young boy asked._

_The man didn't answer._

_"What happened to the girl?!"_

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_The boy flinched at the man's tone, reminded him of the harsh cold winds in Mantle. He shivered. But the boy did not back down._

_"You think you're so powerful that I should be scared of you?"_

_The man twitched his brow._

_"You're not the boss of me!" The young boy shouted defiantly. "Neither was that girl or the miners!"_

_"We are tired of being treated poorly. Tired of being called animals! It's not our fault that we fought back!"_

_The man sat quietly._

_"..I see. In that case--"_

_The room went dark. The man in white was gone._

_But his voice was still there._

_"We'll make sure you won't fight again."_

_A small fire lit in front of the boy in the form of three letters. SDC._

_"Know your place, vermin."_

_The boy trembled as the fire grew closer. His hand and feet bounded to the chair; he couldn't move. As he felt the hot metal against his face, he writhed and screamed in pain._

* * *

A blizzard was reported by the forecast just after Christmas ended. The reports didn't say the exact duration. But they believed that the weather should return to normal at the end of December. It did, but the aftermath wasn't a pleasant sight to see.

Yang moved the curtains and saw nothing but dark bluish snow.

"Uh, Dad!"

Their log cabin almost caved in by a massive snowpack. The doors on the ground floor won't budge against the snow blocking its path. The family had to use the windows on the second floor as an exit. Summer decided to make do with the worn-out blankets that she found in the basement and had Yang and Ruby tie them together.

Opening the window, Taiyang tossed the end of Summer's makeshift rope.

"I'll go see if there's anyone caved in." Raven proposed.

"Alright, do that." Taiyang, dressed in his snow gear, tied the makeshift rope to the panel of the bed. "And I'll start digging this snow."

"I want to dig with you, Dad!"

The two adults glanced to see Ruby in her kid's red-themed winter attire enter the room. Yang came in after her and also dressed in her yellow-themed snow coat and black boots.

Taiyang laughed. "You'll only get frostbites, little rosebud."

Ruby pouted. "Then why is Yang coming?"

"Because Yang won't be digging with me." He turned to Raven, who nodded in return. He smiled. "Yang will be going with Ma."

"But Dad," Yang came forward, rubbing her sister's head to comfort her distress, and asked, "are you sure? My wings have claws. I could probably melt a ton of snowpack while I dig. It could save you the hassle."

"Thanks for the concern, kiddo. But I'll be fine." Taiyang patted her shoulder. "I only let you go with her for today because it's for your training."

Yang looked at Raven in bewilderment. "My training?"

Raven nodded. "Yes."

"Does that mean Yang can turn into a bird?" Ruby asked, remembering Raven and Qrow transforming into crows before. One minor detail she misunderstood was that Raven's bird form wasn't even a crow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a difference between a crow and a RAVEN. Get it?
> 
> Okay, I'm leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect nothing from this fiction. That's all.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> -NW101


End file.
